<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iced coffees in autumn by iceyspicey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303523">iced coffees in autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyspicey/pseuds/iceyspicey'>iceyspicey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haha random works go brrrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, First Meetings, POV Third Person, Please dont kill me, i dont know what this is, i've never watched hunter x hunter, iced coffees, nada why did i make this for you, this is a mess help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyspicey/pseuds/iceyspicey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Welcome to Lumine Café!” she says cheerfully. “What would you like to order?”</em> </p><p>  <em>The boy looks up at the menu, then back at her, a faint smile on his face. “I’m not quite sure, this is my first time here,” he responds. “What do you suggest?”</em></p><p>  <em>Nada blinks. Her expression is caught off guard and her eyes flit from left to right. She attempts to come up with solid thoughts rather than the mush of blurred ones that currently occupy her mind.</em></p><p>  <em>Normally people don’t ask her these types of questions. They’re typically too focused on their own issues and have set orders. </em></p><p>  <em>But this?</em></p><p>  <em>It’s refreshing.</em></p><p>or</p><p>Just a normal coffee shop. Enter Kurapika and Nada's simping self goes wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haha random works go brrrr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iced coffees in autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first published work on here !! i've never watched hunter x hunter before, so please don't kill me for any inaccuracies :") i took creative liberty with this because it's a modern au so not everything is aligned to hxh's exact story<br/>if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or giving kudos !! thank you for reading !!<br/>i hope you like this !! nada if you're reading this (you probably are) i hope you enjoy i stayed up until like 2am writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn is the best season. The temperatures are perfect, it’s sweater weather and the holiday season is just starting. The colours are lovely, a soft warm blend that slowly fades around you.</p><p>Unfortunately for the majority of the population, it’s also the start of cuffing season. The urge to be in a relationship is high. Hormones as an added bonus. How enjoyable.</p><p>These thoughts race through Nada’s head as she darts down the street. Her body is fueled with adrenaline as she narrowly dodges the people calmly walking the opposite direction. They scoff and glare at her, but she pays them no attention.</p><p>“Five minutes, just five minutes,” she mumbles to herself as she clutches the straps of her backpack. Her heart pounds in her chest as she finally arrives at her destination: Lumine Café.</p><p>She breathes a sigh of relief and grabs her key from her bag. Quickly unlocking the door, Nada walks in and begins to set up the café. Tying her apron around her waist, she rushes to the tables and starts putting the chairs out.</p><p>Her watch dings as the clock hits 9:00am. She brushes the invisible dust off of her clothes and goes to flip the closed sign to display open. Upon doing so, she watches as people start to zoom past the large windows, all of them in a hurry.</p><p>A smile soft graces her lips and she walks back to the cash register, waiting for customers to come flooding in.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>The day passes by slowly. None of her co-workers are with her today. After all, Wednesday’s are their slowest days, nobody seems to come in.<br/>
</p><p>Nada checks the clock on the wall. The time reads 12:27pm. Her head rests on her hands which are propped on the counter. She stares out the window, waiting for someone, anyone to come and order something.</p><p>As if her prayers have been answered, the bell on the door chimes and a blond boy walks in. She looks up and her face suddenly feels much hotter upon seeing him.<br/>
</p><p>His warm, blond hair reaches to his shoulders, smooth and silky. The colour is like gold, shining as the sunlight's warm rays reflect on his hair. Choppy, yet wispy bangs cover parts of his eyes. Sharp, grey eyes, tinged with a hint of blue, surveys the café as he advances towards the cash register. A single red jewel earring dangles from his left ear, making a soft clinking noise as he advances towards the cash register.<br/>
</p><p>His attire consists of a white collared shirt tucked into black jeans with a pair of blue shoes. Chains attached to strange rings hang from his hands and from the pocket of his jeans.<br/>
</p><p>Nada shakes her head quickly and speeds to the front counter to serve him. “Welcome to Lumine Cafe!” she says cheerfully. “What would you like to order?”<br/>
</p><p>The boy looks up at the menu, then back at her, a faint smile on his face. “I’m not quite sure, this is my first time here,” he responds. “What do you suggest?”<br/>
</p><p>Nada blinks. Her expression is caught off guard and her eyes flit from left to right. She attempts to come up with solid thoughts rather than the mush of blurred ones that currently occupy her mind.</p><p>Normally people don’t ask her these types of questions. They’re typically too focused on their own issues and have set orders.</p><p>But this? </p><p>It’s refreshing.</p><p>She ponders for a moment, thinking of which drinks he’ll enjoy most. “If you’re going for a hot drink, hot chocolate is good, but if you want a cold one, I say stick with an iced coffee.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll have a medium iced coffee then.” He winks and her cheeks darken.<br/>
</p><p>She punches the numbers into the machine before asking him if he wants anything else. He shakes his head no and she enters the order in.<br/>
</p><p>“That’ll be five dollars and fifty cents,” she says, extending her hand out.<br/>
</p><p>He fishes coins from his pocket and he places them in her outstretched palm. She thanks him and puts away the coins, the sound of them ratting in the register filling the room.<br/>
</p><p>“Can I get a name for the order?”<br/>
</p><p>“Ah… Kurapika is fine,” says the now named Kurapika. She writes out his name on the cup and begins to make his drink.<br/>
</p><p>Within a minute or so, his drink is finished. She moves towards the drop-off station and calls out his name.<br/>
</p><p>Swiftly, he walks over and takes his drink. “Thank you.” The blond then makes his way to one of the open tables and sits down.<br/>
</p><p>He makes eye contact with her, grins and asks, “would you like to join me?”<br/>
</p><p>This. This is new to her. Never before have customers invited her to sit with them. They’ve all been far too busy for that. But this blond boy who she barely knows anything about, who’s just met her has asked to just simply get to know her? It’s so refreshing, yet strange.<br/>
</p><p>“Right now?”<br/>
</p><p>“I mean, nobody else is here. Plus, shouldn’t you have a break?”<br/>
</p><p>She checks the clock. 12:34pm. Perfect timing.<br/>
</p><p>She looks back at him and nods in agreement. His smile somehow widens and it makes her smile too. It appears his happiness is contagious.<br/>
</p><p>This should be good for her. She’s been dying to have a good conversation and maybe (she hopes) Kurapika can give her one.<br/>
</p><p>As fast as she can, she whips up a small iced coffee for herself, walks over and sits down with him.<br/>
</p><p>They skip past the small talk and ram straight into the deeper topics. Fears, the way they view human existence, and anything else they can possibly think of. The conversation flows smoothly, never awkward. It’s as if they’ve known each other for years and are old friends simply catching up.<br/>
</p><p>It’s only when a new customer enters the café does Nada realize how long they’ve been talking. She glances over at the clock and does a double take. It now displays 2:49pm. She quickly apologizes to the customer and rushes to the cashier to serve them.<br/>
</p><p>After finishing, she looks back to see Kurapika still sitting at the table with an amused expression on his face. “You sure work fast,” he snorts, standing up and walking to her.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course, I’ve been doing this for months now.” She grins at him and he’s about to respond when his phone buzzes loudly.<br/>
</p><p>His cheeks flush slightly. “One moment,” he mumbles, taking his phone out of his pocket and bringing it to his ear. He quickly starts firing off in Japanese and Nada blinks.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s so fast, my God,” she mutters under her breath. Kurapika’s too busy yelling at whatever unfortunate soul is on the other end of the line to notice what she said.<br/>
</p><p>After a minute more of talking, he huffs and hangs up the phone. Turning back to her, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, that was Gon. He and Killua somehow managed to get lost, so now I have to go pick them up.” While he sounds annoyed, he rolls his eyes fondly as if this isn’t anything new. “I hate to break this short, but I really do need to go.”<br/>
</p><p>Nada shrugs. “Hey, it’s fine. You’ve got places to be. I understand.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you,” says the boy genuinely. “But um, before I go, I was wondering if I could get your number? So we could stay in touch? I really enjoyed talking to you today.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” comes her reply almost instantly.<br/>
</p><p>They exchange numbers and Kurapika thanks her for the time they had spent together. He runs out the door, coffee in hand and Nada smiles as he leaves. Maybe she’ll see him again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>